


Cobra Kai Headcanons

by Captain_K



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, cobra kai headcanons, cobra kai prefrences, hawk as eli, sub! hawk, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_K/pseuds/Captain_K
Summary: 1. They take you on a Valentines Day date2. Dating Hawk/Eli Moskowitz Headcanons3. Submissive Eli Moskowitz / Hawk Headcanons4. Johnny finds out you're pregnant
Relationships: Demetri (Cobra Kai)/Original Female Character(s), Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Original Female Character(s), Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Reader, Johnny Lawrence/Reader, Miguel Diaz (Cobra Kai)/Original Female Character(s), Miguel Diaz/Reader, Robby Keene/Reader, Robby Keene/You, demetri/reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Valentines day date headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day!

**Valentines day date headcanons:**

> **Miguel:**

  * this boy is a ROMANTIC

  * he gets you every traditional valentines gift he can think of – chocolates, flowers, a stuffed bear

  * he loves you so much and just wants to show you in every way possible

  * love-bombs you all day at school

  * those things where people can send you heart shaped lollipops at school? He'll send you ten

  * leaves love notes in your locker and bag

  * that evening he takes you on a picnic to watch the sunset at a viewpoint

  * you two get low key drunk off cheap champagne his sensei got for him

  * you stay there late in to the night, watching the stars and talking about every random unimportant subject your alcohol-addled minds come up with

  * things gradually become more physical

  * you two end up making out hungrily out on the grass until it becomes kind of indecent to do so publicly and you stop

  * you walk home hand-in-hand, dumb in love




> ** Hawk: **

  * Hawk _really_ wants to be cool about this, but his inner shy boy wants to scream he's so excited to have a girlfriend on valentine's day

  * he'll get you an amazing bouquet of roses paired with a box of chocolates

  * (he and Miguel went out and picked their girlfriends chocolates together because they lacked the confidence to decide on their own)

  * he'll also make sure to get a picture of you with the roses he got you for the gram

  * Hawk didn't really expect to have a girlfriend at this point so he didn't make any plans ahead of time

  * he's also not much of a cook

  * so he gets you two takeout and you have dinner at his house

  * it's just pre-game to what comes later

  * then the main event................golf 'n stuff

  * usually he likes the place because it gives him a place to demonstrate his masculinity, throwing balls and breaking bottles and winning you stuff

  * but he kind of takes it down a notch and emphasizes enjoying his time with you

  * you start by playing mini golf

  * Hawk takes this as an invitation to teach you how to play better, quincidentaly needing to stand behind you and hold your waist

  * you go on to play arcade games, enjoying the lighthearted competition between you two

  * then you top the night off by a ferris wheel ride

  * you're enjoying the view while Hawk's enjoying you as the view

  * “I'm in love with you”

  * “What?”

  * he didn't mean to say it but he just _knew_ and it slipped out

  * fuck it, go big or go home

  * “I love you”

  * he can feel his chest physically unconstrict when you say you love him too

  * he sneaks you back in to his room that night

  * you two spend the night showing each other just how in love you really are




> **Demetri:**

  * oh does this boy plan ahead

  * he made a reservation for you two months before valentine's day

  * actually, he made them shortly after you two started dating

  * he knew that if he could manage to hold on to you for that long he wants to give you what you deserve – the very best ~~(of what he can afford)~~

  * so you go to dinner and a movie

  * Demetri dresses up for the occasion

  * it's the first time you see him in a button-up shirt that's actually......buttoned up

  * his jaw almost fell to the ground when he saw you dressed up when he came to pick you up

  * he takes you to a casual restaurant, it's nothing fancy but he's super excited as it's his first time going out on valentine's day

  * he's always sweet towards you but you can feel him putting in the extra affection, always holding your hand, sneaking kisses to your cheek whenever possible

  * after dinner you go see a very on-brand nerdy type of movie

  * you spend the whole movie kissing – then pausing, because something important is going on in the movie – then back to kissing

  * he's drunk in love when he drops you back home

  * he really doesn't want you to leave

  * you kind of just sit there in his car and talk for a while occasionally sharing kisses before you eventually go home

  * he stays there, staring at you with heart eyes until you're safely home




> **Robby:**

  * let's be honest, this boy is broke af

  * he really wants to treat you to a nice, traditional type of valentines date but he can't and that frustrates him

  * there's a good chance he'd engage in ~~illegal activities~~ to get some cash to spoil you with

  * he still can't take you to a nice restaurant because they've been booked out for ages

  * he isn't a massive fan of it but he ends up cooking you a romantic dinner at his apartment

  * I feel like Robby's an effortlessly good chef? Just blessed with the gift?

  * He cleans the apartment until it's spotless and then decs it out with candles all over

  * he gets you a pretty gold necklace ~~(probably from a pawn shop)~~

  * and flowers

  * he's 100% the type to panic-clean when he knows you're on your way over

  * he's really nervous when you first step in to the apartment because he's afraid you'll be disappointed

  * but his heart nearly bursts at seeing how much you love it all

  * you two have a lovely romantic dinner

  * you can't believe it when Robby confesses that he cooked everything

  * ~~_hubby material_~~

  * conveniently, Shannon's not home

  * so you have the whole place to yourselves

  * you lose your virginities to each other that night





	2. Dating Hawk headcanons

**Dating Hawk Headcanons:**

  * You started dating while he was still “Eli”

  * His change to Hawk was pretty early in your relationship. You were part of what motivated him to change; he wanted to be the type of man you'd be proud to be seen with. He wanted to be able to protect you

  * You loved his transformation, seeing how much happier he is now

  * Riding everywhere on the back of his bike

  * PDA PDA PDA

  * He wanted everyone to know who you belong to

  * lowkey toxic masculinity

  * you'd sometimes have to pull him aside and let him know when he was going too far

  * “I love that you want to keep me safe but that guy just asked for directions no need to get violent”

  * but if someone actually did hit on you.........oh boy

  * Eli was a man of few words, but so is Hawk. Talk less, punch more

  * You were well aware that its a totally toxic way of thinking but seeing him kick the ass of anyone who would try with you was kind of a massive turn on??

  * it was hard for you to hide the fact you loved it

  * you two would be alone after he'd get in to a fight over you and you would POUNCE him

  * he'd be so confused but never one to complain

  * it took him a couple of times for that to happen before he realized what was happening??

  * but then you got down on your knees and his mind went b l a n k

  * he wanted to act like he's confident in the sexual aspects of your relationship too but..... this boy is a blushing virgin

  * couldn't keep his cool because he literally did not know how to act. You were his first everything

  * at first he'd be a little too rough because he was overcompensating trying to be dominant while not being sure how to in this particular aspect

  * you'd have to stop him and remind him that you're his girlfriend not his tournament rival

  * he'd calm down and be softer

  * eventually you'd find a rhythm that worked for you

  * you're the only one who got to see his soft side

  * He'd mostly be the dominant one in your relationship because he liked to be, but every now and then he'd be baby

  * He loves to be big spoon

  * When his hair is down and you play with it....you could probably get him to sign off his life to you

  * After Demetri kicked him and he was humiliated you were his hype girl, picking his spirits up

  * you were his biggest cheerleader





	3. Submissive Eli Moskowitz / Hawk Headcanons

**Submissive Eli / Hawk Headcanons:**

> **eli:**

  * _S i m p_

  * he would fawn over every little thing you do

  * scratch that, even everything you'd say

  * he'd care a lot about getting your approval on things even though you're supportive

  * you would be the one to call the shots – from where you're going on date night to.....extracurricular activities

  * he'd be along for the ride, loving every moment (you know him well, you can confidently assume what he will or won't enjoy)

  * he likes it when you're a little possessive over him, it gives him a much needed ego boost

  * he LOVES it when you leave hickeys on him

  * he'll kinda want to cover them up for school because he's embarrassed but he's also very proud so it's a major conflict

  * he'll end up wearing a collared shirt, kinda hiding them kinda not

  * quiet when his friends tease him about them but secretly living for it

  * he loves it when you put your hands on his cheeks to pull him down for a kiss

  * when you're making out you have to reposition his hands when you want to take things a step further

  * once you do that he feels more free to explore because he knows you approve

  * loves when you moan, especially his name

  * praise kink




> **hawk:**

  * would make sure to keep his sub side behind closed doors

  * alpha male in the streets, little spoon in the sheets

  * you can persuade him in to literally anything

  * gets teased for how he's wrapped around your little finger

  * he doesn't deny it, he just tries to change the subject

  * gets a tattoo that's unique to your name

  * he's filled with pride whenever you go watch him train

  * when it's just you two he speaks quietly and is very gentle

  * he's your biggest supporter, always there when you need him

  * like this boy will literally go to the ends of the earth for you

  * the alpha male act is tiring so when it's just you two he likes it when you take control

  * once you pinned his arms down to the bed and you could swear he _growled_

  * loves it when you straddle him

  * or push him down on a bed/couch

  * he just loves it when you're on top

  * lives for you playing with his hair

  * he even lets you braid it

  * always in a mood to cuddle. He'll have his head on your lap when you're watching a movie, or he'll be laying down flat on top of you, head on your shoulder as you play with his hair





	4. Johnny finds out you're pregnant

**Johnny finds out you're pregnant headcanons:**

  * you were so excited to tell him

  * the moment he came home from the dojo you told him, you couldn't keep it in

  * johnny was stunned in to silence

  * he had a lot of mixed emotions so he wasn't sure how to react; he was happy, nervous, guilty

  * happy, because he saw himself finally living his dream life – a proper family life with you, something he hadn't achieved with Robby and Shannon

  * nervous, because he's well aware of how poorly he handled Robby throughout his entire life, and he's scared that he's doomed to fail again

  * guilty, because of three reasons: first, he's worried Robby will feel like he's being cast aside (even more than he already is) for a new child

  * secondly, because you were decades younger than him – was he holding you back from someone more suitable? With a baby you would be tied to him

  * Third, because you weren't married

  * johnny never really felt the need to tie the knot with any of his previous girlfriends but with you and a baby it suddenly all clicked? Like he wanted to marry you because he _wanted_ to, not because he _needed_ to, the thought of a baby just made it clearer to him

  * you kicked him in the shin when he failed to respond quick enough

  * you had to coax johnny to tell you what was really on his mind, and after a few beers he did

  * you assure him that you're with him because you love him, you _chose_ him, and you chose him for a long time before you found out about your pregnancy. You weren't suddenly unwillingly tied to him

  * you also have to assure him that he's matured since Robby was born and remind him that hes learned from his mistakes. He can do better this time around

  * with that, you encourage him to reach out to Robby to mend the relationship

  * you both feel like its a pressing matter more than ever, wanting to get a basic relationship between the two going on before the baby arrives

  * its not a simple task, but you're there to hold johnny up when Robby rejects him time after time

  * Robby doesn't want to hear about it

  * for the first time ever johnny actually follows through his commitments to Robby and they slowly begin to heal

  * on the surface, Robby's not keen on the idea of a new sibling, certainly not from a mother that's closer to his age than his dads

  * throughout the pregnancy johnny fantasizes about the perfect family life he'll build with you

  * he gets wayyyy too invested in baby proofing the apartment

  * johnny tries to look cool but you can see the emotion in his eyes when you two go shopping for baby supplies

  * all considered, this is really his first time raising a child as he wasn't really there for Robby

  * despite his cold exterior Robby is the first one at the hospital after you give birth

  * johnny is happiest seeing his two kids together, his future wife near by

  * johnny waits a while until after the baby arrives to propose. He wants you to feel sure that he isn't asking just because you two had a baby

  * if its a boy, johnny insists on picking a name that is “badass”

  * if its a girl you pick her name, but johnny goes on and on about how she'll be able to kick any boy's butt

  * the kids at the dojo fawn over the baby

  * naturally, you'll always have an army of babysitters to rely on





End file.
